The Other Side Of Me
by ShadowOfARealm
Summary: No one in this school knows my other name. ...Kyuubi... I'm well known to some. I work for my so called uncle Orochimaru at his strip club Manda. Luckily no one I know goes there, well that's what I thought... SasuFemNaru AU HighSchoolFic
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

_Okay, this is another SasuNaru fanfic. I have had this as an idea for a while and thought may as well put it up._

_Yes it is a short chapter, but I don't really care._

_NARUTO IS A GIRL IN THIS FIC. I don't usually like fics like these but I thought I may as well widen my horizon of writing._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

Walking down these corridors just like any normal school day.

"Good morning Naru sempai" a girl in the year below mine says.

"Morning" I reply smiling.

My name is Naruko Uzumaki, but most call me Naru, I attend K.A.G (Konoha Academy for Girls) most of the female population in the school look up to me, even some of the older girls I am Student Body President even if I didn't ask to be. My best friends Hinata and Ino help me with the work I get given sometimes because being a working gal I sometimes cant keep up with work and it's not like the deputy Sakura will help.

Ever since she got her new boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha I think his name is, she hardly attends meetings or even school altogether. Well actually she's never at school anyway and the teachers still like her! But I guess she has fucked most of them.

In fact I think she has covered more of the alphabet than I have! But not that anyone in this school knows that, that's my secret, my real face that I hide from everyone.

My secret that I will never tell anyone, I only have this job just so I can survive.

A girl thrown out of an orphanage has to survive somehow, and the only thing I had going for me was my body. I was more developed than other girls my age, I always have been that's why most of the male population surround me. Not that I would date a single one of them, which is what all the girls don't understand apart from Hinata and Ino, they know partly of my situation but not all.

Kyuubi...

My other name, well known in places.

I work for a man named Orochimaru, my _uncle_ who owns his own strip club. He took me in after I was thrown out of the orphanage, it's my way of paying rent as well as getting a pay check for clothes, school supplies and any other things I may need.

Kyuubi, the main show at the Manda Night Bar. Luckily no one I know goes there.

There are dorms at our school, and I am hoping that my name will get chosen for a room soon so that I won't have to live with my _uncle_ any more.

While lost in my thoughts, I was paying no attention to where I was going, until I hit something hard that fell on top of me while I landed on the floor.

"Ouch..." I say while rubbing the back of my head

"Hn. You should watch where your going. Idiot." I heard a low voice say. I opened my eyes and was face to face with a pale guy with blueish black hair in a duck butt shape and cold onyx eyes.

The guy was wearing the uniform of our sister school K.A.B (Konoha Academy for Boys) wearing a plain white shirt rolled up at the sleeves with a silver chain peeking out, black bands on both arms, plain black trousers to finish off his tie was loosely hanging around his neck and black jacket on my stomach and white trainers. This was his obvious rocker/delinquent form of wearing the school uniform.

I on the other hand have bright blue eyes with bright blonde hair (that is not dyed thank you) and wearing the girls uniform on white open neck fitted shirt, short black skirt (not too short like the other girls of the school), black jacket and black shoes. I also had a silver chain on my neck with a silver spiral on it. Simple but stylish in my opinion.

Then I realise I have my legs wide open with him in between, his arms either side of my shoulders and before I can even utter a word I hear a loud screech from down the hall.

"GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND UZUMAKI!!"

"Sakura..." We both whisper at the same time. I look back at the guy on top of me and giggled. There was a slight upturn in his lips, which could have been classified as a smile but it was gone as soon as it arrived.

"UZUMAKI GET OFF HIM!" Sakura screeched again.

"I think you'll find that he is on top of me." I say calmly while looking at Sakura.

"Hn, sorry" I heard a quiet whisper in my ear. I turned back to the guy.

"What was that?" I ask.

"I'm not repeating myself," he said sternly while getting up. He held his hand out.

"Come on, I can at least help you up. Even though you were the one to knock us down in the first place." He said to me with a smirk on his face.

"It doesn't matter, stay away from my boyfriend." With that Sakura stomped off dragging the guy along with her.

When I bend down to pick up the things I dropped I see a black uniform jacket, _this isn't mine_.

The guy must have dropped it, while looking at the jacket trying to remember the guys name the bell rings for first lesson.

"Damn..." I say to myself as I run to class putting the jacket in my bag.

* * *

_So there we are it's done._

_Im really happy actually, it's like my first proper fic._

_So tell me what you think and if I should write more._


	2. Chapter 2: Game Face

"Ugh... The day is finally over." I say to myself while packing up my things. It has been such a long day, all I want to do is go home and sleep.

Except I don't get that luxury, I have work tonight just like any night

"Hey Naru!" I get disturbed from my thoughts by a blonde haired blue eyed girl, the same as me really except her eyes are more of a baby blue than azure and her blonde hair is of a duller shade. She may be loud like me, but she is great at getting inside another persons head, being able to understand their problems and helping anyway she can.

"Hiya Ino" I reply, "Schools out for the day." I say with a smile on my face, meeting her at her locker in the busy hallway. People are pushing and shoving trying to get out of here as fast as they can.

"Look at all these people don't they have any respect for others!" Ino grumbles at me, while she struggles to get the work she needs to take home with her.

"Ino, Naru I've been looking for you for ages!" A voice is heard from the crowd of people.

"Hey Hina!" Ino and I say at the same time, its good that Hinata got over that stutter after starting High School everyone respects her more because of it. She may still be quite but if either she or her friends are in danger she's one of the strongest girls I have ever seen. With short dark hair and violet eyes she is one of the prettiest girls I have seen, her fair skin gives off a ray of innocence. It's refreshing to say the least compared to the other people I work with.

We make our way through the clearing crowd making our way towards the gates, that's when I remember I still have that guys jacket! Sakura's boyfriend, what was his name again? Suke? No Sas... Sasu..Sasuke. That's it! Sasuke Uchiha. I hope he hasn't gone home and maybe if luck is on my side he may live in a dorm. I give my fair wells to Hinata and Ino as they head home while I go to the Office to find out about one Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Well luck was not on my side as he doesn't live in one of the dorms, and he had also gone home for the day So here I am Standing outside the biggest mansion I have ever seen.

The woman in the office had been kind enough to give me his address so I could give him his jacket back. That how I'm here, looking like an idiot, why couldn't I have just waited and given it to him tomorrow? I don't know, oh well better get this over and done with.

I walk through the massive gates and up the long driveway. Over excessive much? I know that Hinata is rich too but they don't have a driveway this bloody long!

Finally I reach the door and I'm already taking deep breaths, how can you walk up that path everyday? It's crazy!

I raise my fist to knock on the door and freeze when someone cleared their throat.

"Can I help you?" a husky voice says behind me, a shiver runs down my spine. _What the hell?!_

"Uzumaki, what are you doing on my front porch?"

"Huh?" I rather dumbly say, "I...I mean, I came to give you your jacket back. You dropped it when you fell over this morning at school," slight confusion crossed his features until there was sudden recognition.

"Yes I remember, you ran into me while you weren't looking where you were going" he replied with that all knowing smirk on his face. _I hate that smirk!_

"It takes two to tango" I whisper under my breath.

"Anyway I thought I should return it to you, but you had already left school so I asked for your address and here I am."_ Damn I'm babbling, why the hell am I babbling? _

"Right, well I'll see you at school." With that the Uchiha walked to his door and disappeared inside. What a bastard! That's all I get, who the hell does he think he is! No 'thank you for going out of your way.'

"Arrrgghhh, he pisses me off!" I shout outside of his house...cough...mansion...cough.

_**Inside the house...cough...mansion...cough with the stoic Uchiha Sasuke.**_

"Arrrgghhh, he pisses me off!" I hear a muffled voice through the front door.

_'Damn she has one hell of a mouth on her'_ I hear her footsteps fade away. _'Shouting is not the only thing she can do with her mouth.'_ Shaking my head I push those thoughts out _'Okay no more bad thoughts stop now.'_

Walking through the hallway I head to the kitchen, I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and head to my room, like usual the house is empty not that I expected a welcome home. Father travels around the world on business with Mother and my older brother Itachi is off being the good son working for Fathers business, the unwelcome son is left at home to do as he pleases not that father is ever happy with what I do.

Sometimes I wonder why I even try to help my brother with the business. What the hell am I saying?! I may not be the perfect son like Itachi but I'm still a Uchiha and we never feel sorry for ourselves, we do what we want and get what we want.

Orochimaru... One of Itachi's creepy clients, he reminds me of a snake. He owns clubs all over the country his main club is Manda which luckily enough located in this town so there is no need to travel far. Reading over his _colourful_ file I'm starting to have second thoughts about seeing this man, he is very well know over the country and _underworld _as they call it with all the dodgy deals – very untrustworthy – why my brother deals with these freaks I will never know. Luckily all I have been asked to do is attend tonight and take notes, simple enough.

I never would have realised just how wrong I was about how _simple_ tonight would be.

_**Manda Night Club – With Uzumaki Naruko**_

Looking into the mirror in front of me I prepare myself for tonight's show.

"You ready Kyuubi? Your on next! Orochimaru-sama will not be pleased if you do not put on a perfect show." A red head spoke to me while leaning on the door frame, Karin what can I say? Long red hair around 5'4, wears glasses there isn't much more I can say except that she is a whore that will sleep with anyone with a large cock, large breasts or a large wallet so you get the picture anything large.

"I always do don't I Karin" I say while looking at her reflection in the mirror

"Hn, well hurry up Orochimaru-sama says that there is someone important in the audience today and he expects you to be better than ever." And with that she closed the door behind her, I swear that girl doesn't like me not that I could actually care.

"Okay it's a big night tonight" I say to myself looking in the mirror, "time for the check list."

Red hair dye? "Check." Running a hand through my hair I check the dye is all in place properly with blonde highlights

Red contact lenses? "Check" I say while looking at my eyes in my reflection, they have a kind of demonic glow about them.

Skimpy outfit for performance? "Check." I've been told that it is only dancing today by Orochimaru, encourage the audience etc.. etc..

Today's outfit is black and red long black boots with red straps that come up to my knees, small shorts that hug my thighs and arse riding low on my hips which also have red straps, a tight tank top which stops just above my hips one arm has a sleeve while the other is sleeveless with rips all over it and more red straps. I had black eye-liner on so it brought out more of a demonic red from the contacts I was wearing, my lips were a deep shade of red.

With my outfit sorted and presentation in check I head towards the edge of the stage, taking a seep breath I hear the announcer.

"_**And now our main performance of the evening the infamous Kyuubi."**_

"Time to put on my game face." I say as I step onto the stage in front of my audience, all eyes are on me then the music starts.


	3. Chapter 3: The Perfect Dance

__

So here we are another chapter.

_Yeah I know it's been a while but I have been given like loads of College assignments, I mean as soon as we finish one unit we start another straight away type thing. So a lot of work. =D _

_I will try and update the next chapter as soon as I possible can._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto_

_**Warning:** Some SasuNaru_

* * *

_**Last Chapter...**_

_With my outfit sorted and presentation in check I head towards the edge of the stage, taking a deep breath I hear the announcer._

"_**And now our main performance of the evening the infamous Kyuubi."**_

"_Time to put on my game face." I say as I step onto the stage in front of my audience, all eyes are on me then the music starts._

* * *

**Naru PoV**

Twisting and turning on stage I forget about the audience and go into a world of my own.

Keeping my movements in time I can here cheering and wolf whistling as my other self encourages the audience with foxy smiles and flirtatious body gestures.

Walking into the audience I flirt with them men and women a like it doesn't matter as long as it gets them paying.

I spot someone sitting in the corner '_must be that guy Karin was talking about'. _I haven't seen him before, must be new, I head over to him to see that it was none other than Sasuke Uchiha in all his glory looking anywhere but at the girls trying to flirt with him treating them as if they aren't even there '_smug bastard'._

_'Hmmm... May as well get back at him for earlier'_ smirking at him I bend down close to his chest bringing my head up to his face while rubbing my chest and hips against him, straddling his hips I whisper into his ear then nibble and kiss down his neck biting the skin. He hisses as I nibble down his neck and a small red mark appears on his neck without him noticing.

"Explain that to your girlfriend... bastard." I whisper into his ear, this will be amusing at school. I smirk as I start to pull back, I hear him growl and rub his arousal against me. I stand up fully turn around and make my way back to the stage rubbing against others along the way. I finish my dance and head off stage while others take my place.

I breath out as I make my way to the dressing room to change, then I can get the hell out of here.

**Sasuke's PoV**

_'What kind of club is this?! Why the hell did Itachi want me to come here?!'_ I watch as different acts take the stage, how the girls flirted with the audience and how the audience responded.

And no matter how loud the music and crowd was it would not drown out the sound of the girl next to me.

Gods she is worse than Sakura... scratch that, NOBODY is worse than Sakura.

Finally she leaves! Blabbering about an act called Kyuubi that is up next.

She was gone for 2 seconds and now she's back. With about 5 more girls with her. I try to ignore them by watching the announcer on stage.

"**And now our main performance of the evening the infamous Kyuubi."**

A lot of men and women cheered loudly, louder than the other acts even a few of the girls next to me _'this Kyuubi person seems interesting, maybe I should watch.' _

The most beautiful women I have ever seen with long red and blonde hair, deep red eyes with the black uniform and red straps walks onto the stage as the music starts to play and dances.

I forgot about the girls next to me and focused on the _**Kyuubi**_ on stage, I was so entranced by her that I was snapped out of my thoughts when she started coming towards me with a smirk on her face. I can't take my eyes off her as she lowers herself to my chest and I just sit back and watch as she rubs against me, I can feel myself getting hard _'shit no one can cause a reaction like this and so fast...' _

She starts kissing and biting my neck making me harder than I already am, faster than when I'm with Sakura. _'I'm a Uchiha god damn it! I should have more control than this.' _She starts moving away and I can fell myself growling in the back of my throat and I rub against her.

"Explain that to your girlfriend... bastard" she whispers into my ear, then she's gone and I can see her rubbing against others while I try to thread my remaining sanity back together.

"How comes Uzumaki always gets the good ones? It's not fair!" a girl near me whines another girl hits her.

"You know we aren't meant to use her real name." She hisses at her, "and you know it's because Kyuubi - sempai is the coolest" she finishes with admiration.

_'Uzumaki? Where have I heard that name before?'_

**FLASHBACK **TO UCHIHA HOUSE (EARLIER THAT DAY)

"_Uzumaki, what are you doing on my front porch?"_

"_Huh?" she rather dumbly says, "I...I mean, I came to give you your jacket back. You dropped it when you fell over this morning at school," confused at first I thought back to school._

"_Yes I remember, you ran into me while you weren't looking where you were going" I replied with smirking_

"_It takes two to tango" she whispered under her breath._

**END FLASHBACK**

_'No way. That's Naruko!' _I'm being paranoid, I turn to the girl next to me.

"Kyuubi... Uzumaki, what do you know about Uzumaki?" I ask, well more demand.

"Why do you want to know about her? Lets talk about us" she says leaning closer.

"I want nothing to do with you. Tell me now." My voice raising giving her a wad of bills.

"Fine, she's Orochimaru's favourite you know? His _niece_ as he likes to call her, she's been here longer than me you know and she's only 17! Of course the red hair and the eyes are fake, dye and contacts." She finishes I guess that's all I'm going to get out of her, I grab a napkin and scribble something on it.

"Give this to her before she leaves" I say as I stand up and make my way towards the exit before the girl starts to ask any more questions.

Sakura will kill me when she see this mark tomorrow, I will get you back for it.

_'Just you wait Uzumaki' _I smirk as I walk to my car to go home.

**Naru PoV**

_'Finally I can get out of here!'_

I change out of my clothes (if that's what you can call them) and put on my street clothes, which just consists of a plain orange t- shirt, black and orange skirt, black shoes and black hoodie.

Looking at myself in the mirror I pull my still dyed hair back and under my hat, _'can't have anyone seeing me with dyed red hair' _walking out of my dressing room I walk into Karin.

"Watch where your walking _Kyuubi_!"

"Whatever Karin, I'm exhausted and I want to go home have a bath then go to bed." I say trying to get around her and out of the building.

"Hang on. Some guy asked me to give this to you,"

...I take the napkin and look down at it, my eyes widen. A red and white fan, there is only one person I know that uses this...

"Complete hotty too... you always get the hot ones..."

"Uchiha..." My voice cracks.

No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening, I tried hard to hide this side of my life and it's _him_ that has to find out. _'Damn, this is gonna be all over school in less than a day, when he tells that girlfriend of his!'_

I walk past Karin completely ignoring her making my way out of the building and walking home, I shove the napkin in my pocket and head off down the street.

Getting home I can't even be bothered with a bath, I'll have a shower in the morning. I head to my bedroom, get changed into my pyjamas. A big shirt and some shorts, climbed into the bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, dreaming of all of the things that could happen tomorrow, most of them ending up as me moving to Hawaii.

_And there it is, another chapter gone._

_As I said before I will upload as fast as I can, even if we are on a holiday right now I still have a load of work and presentations (I hate them so much!) that I need to do. Fun fun!_

_Till next time.... if I don't die from work overload of course. XD_


	4. Chapter 4: I'll Make A Deal With You

_

* * *

_

I'm not dead. Hurray!

_So here's the newest chapter of The Other Side of Me...Very big reminder of the last chapter (because I changed the PoV a lot so I did Sasuke's and Naruko's in the reminder bit)_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto_

_**Warnings:** SasuNaru with FEMALE Naru_

* * *

**Last Chapter**

"_**How comes Uzumaki always gets the good ones? It's not fair!" a girl near me whines another girl hits her.**_

"_**You know we aren't meant to use her real name." She hisses at her, "and you know it's because Kyuubi - sempai is the coolest" she finishes with admiration.**_

_**'Uzumaki? Where have I heard that name before?'**_

_**--**_

_**'No way. That's Naruko!' I'm being paranoid, I turn to the girl next to me.**_

"_**Kyuubi... Uzumaki, what do you know about Uzumaki?" I ask, well more demand.**_

_**--**_

"_**Fine, she's Orochimaru's favourite you know? His niece as he likes to call her, she's been here longer than me you know and she's only 17! Of course the red hair and the eyes are fake, dye and contacts."**_

_**--**_

_**I grab a napkin and scribble something on it.**_

"_**Give this to her before she leaves"**_

_**--**_

_**'Just you wait Uzumaki' I smirk as I walk to my car to go home.**_

_**'Finally I can get out of here!'**_

* * *

"_**Hang on. Some guy asked me to give this to you," **_

_**...I take the napkin and look down at it, my eyes widen. A red and white fan, there is only one person I know that uses this... **_

"_**Complete hotty too... you always get the hot ones..."**_

"_**Uchiha..." My voice cracks.**_

* * *

**Naru's PoV**

_'Damn it! I'm late!' _This morning has not gone my way at all.

1st My alarm clock broke (would have helped if I hadn't have thrown it across the room).

2nd I missed the bus because I got up late.

3rd I have to see all the faces of the other people at school.

I'm dreading it. Ugh... Maybe I should have gone to Hawaii.

_'No what's wrong with me!'_

"Yosh! I am Uzumaki Naruko! No one can tear me down!" A few people turn their heads to look at me, I really wasn't meant to shout that out.

* * *

Running through the corridor I skid to a stop in front of my form room.

Straightening myself up I open the door and walk into the class.

"Your late Miss Uzumaki."

"Ahh.. Gomenasai" I say rubbing the back of my neck with my right hand, a big grin plastered on my face.

Iruka– Sensai, my favourite teacher since I came to this school. Luckily he didn't give me a detention. Instead he sent me to copy this pile of papers that I'm carrying.

_'Maybe this day isn't as bad as I thought it would be.' _I smile to myself as I walk down the corridor towards the Student President room.

As I reached the door, I heard voices on the other side. Now I usually don't like listening to other people business, I mean it is their business after all but my feet wouldn't move. My thoughts are cut off by a screeching voice through the door.

"Your refusing me! You never refuse me!" Sakura yells.

"Just get out of here Sakura, I don't have time for this. I have work to do." Sasuke replies in a bored tone.

With that Sakura opened the door and stormed past me knocking the papers out of my hand, I watch her stomp down the hallway and round the corner.

_'Bitch! She didn't even say sorry or help me!'_ I look down at the papers spread out on the floor, well it is Sakura. I sigh as I bend down to pick the papers up.

"Uzumaki. What a pleasant surprise, are you spying on me now?" I can feel Sasuke's shadow towering over mine as I'm looking down at the floor. That amused tone in his voice as always.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I snap back at him, standing up as I did so.

"Well the way you were acting last night, marking me like that I had a tough time hiding it from Sakura." He smirked at me, getting up from behind the desk he was sitting at.

"Bastard. I don't know what you are talking about." I say trying to sound as if I know nothing. He smirked some more, as if he could see right through me.

"Let me repeat that then... Kyuubi." His face looked like it was going to split in two from the smirk he was sporting.

_'Damn, I want to hit him!'_

"W-who's Kyuubi?" I say looking away from the raven.

"Oh, I think you know exactly who I'm talking about." He pulled down his shirt collar to reveal a small red mark on his neck.

"I have no idea what your talking about," I say pushing past him, walking over to the copying machine. I put the first set of papers down then press a few buttons, the machine hummed to life under my finger tips spurting out copy's one after the other.

* * *

**Sasuke PoV**

She really is easy to read, I walk up behind her while she's pressing buttons on the machine, hearing it come to life I move closer. She isn't able to hear my quiet footsteps with that machine on.

"You know, I had to turn Sakura down because of the mark you put on my neck. She is quite boring now, I'm getting tired of her. I'm sure I could find someone else to satisfy me instead." This should be interesting she seems like a fighter and everyone knows Uchiha's like a challenge. Looking at her now she has a nice shapely body, azure eyes, bright blonde hair it's different from the other girls in the school, although that girl she's friends with has blonde hair and blue eyes Naruko has a glow about her, she pulls you in even if you do not wish to follow. No wonder a lot of guys talk about her each of them wanting her as their own, she shows them no interest what so ever but they still try kind of like my fan club.

'_She looks cute' _I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT! Uchiha's do not think people are cute! I'm sure when she's not in her school uniform she looks hot though, just like she did the other night. Okay stop thinking about this now, you obviously have some mental issues.

"What are you talking about?" She replies _'Come on Naru... I know your not that dense! Okay one more suggestion then fuck the tact!'_

"Did you know there is only one way to find out if a person is a true blonde" I lean closer trapping her between my arms. Her eyes widen at the indication _'there you go' _I smirk at her leaning forward. Just as our lips are about to touch she comes out of her stupor and quickly turns her head to the side.

My lips meet her cheek after she turned her head. _'Just because you turn your face away Naru does not mean it will stop me' _Smirking I start kissing down her cheek then along her jawline, following to the bottom of her ear nibbling on it just slightly, I move down towards her neck.

She shivers under my caresses and it makes me want more of her. I bit down on her neck and I'm rewarded with a small moan. Moving closer to her, I place my large hands on her hips caressing her sides my hands making her hips look small.

It's so gentle and.... and loving. What the hell is wrong with me?! I must be ill or something! First cute then gentle caresses, what the hell is going on?!

"S-stop," she says her breath coming out in pants, I do not listen as I continue to touch her, I'm no longer in control of my hands and their actions the same with my lips things start to get more heated and rough, she shifts slightly moving her hands to my chest thinking that she had finally given in I pulled away slightly to give her some space only to be roughly pushed backwards.

"What the... Why did you do that?" I pant much out of breath from that make-out session.

"I should be asking that question! Not you Uchiha!" she shouts back... well tries to shout back anyway, she is too busy trying to calm her breathing down.

"You seemed to want it last night and just now till you pushed me away," I say back my breathing as normal as it will ever be.

"What. Part. of. Stop. Did. You. Not. Understand!" Her voice raising after every word, I have to calm her down or at least get her to calm down or people will know that we are in this room not in class.

**Naru PoV**

_'Who the hell does he think he is! He can't just trap in a corner and have his way with me! I may dance but I am not a prostitute!'_ The copy machine beeps over and over again signalling that its finished its job. I grab the copies and make an escape for the door.

I pace across the rooms and just as I reach for the door to pull it open a pale hand enters the corner of my vision and holds the door closed. I try to open the door even though I know he is a lot stronger than me. _'Damn it!' _I know he's smirking while he leans his head on my shoulder as he starts to bite my neck again.

"Mmm, don't leave yet. We were just getting started," his words make me shiver as he goes back to nibbling on my neck._ 'No no no no I don't like it... s-stop...' _

"S-stop please.." I gasp as he bites down hard in between my neck and shoulder, licking over the hurt then carrying on back up my neck. My resolve is crumbling under his touch and kisses, as I start to lean back into his chest loving the the feeling of the hard chest against my back.

I turn around in his arms and lean in towards his face kissing him full on, on the lips putting my arms round his neck so he couldn't pull away. I feel him freeze at first before he starts to kiss back pushing me into the door hard.

He starts to grind his hips into mine, pushing me into the door harder, _'if that's even possible'_ I think as he moves his hands towards my breasts massaging them slightly then moving towards the top buttons of my shirt. Unbuttoning the first few buttons and putting his right hand into my shirt, while the other moves to my hips so he can rock harder into me I start to rock back into him making us both moan slightly and that's when I notice he's hard.

_'What the hell am I doing!!??'_ The Uchiha groans into my mouth and grinds harder hooking his hands under the back of my thighs and picks me up I wrap my legs around his hips and he moves his lips down to my neck sucking and biting I breath deeply in and out to get my breath back trying to clear my cloudy mind _'I have to make him stop.... but it feels so good'._

"S-stop," I choke out. "Stop! Please... just stop." I whisper the last part.

He pulls back, breathing unevenly in and out over and over again, I feel his warm breath in front of my face making me feel warm then cold as he pulls back some more. I kick my feet a little so that he lets go of my legs so I can stand, I lean on him slightly not trusting my legs right now.

"W-what's wrong" he pants out, his face is flushed a light pink colour "Why did you stop?" he asks.

"W-why? Why did I stop?" I pant out, "aren't you supposed to be a genius? You jump me randomly in the Student President room talking about some Kyuubi person after kicking your girlfriend out of the room! Oh my god Sakura! What the hell am I meant to say to her when I see her again?!" I look back at him and just see him looking at me with a flat face as usual,

"Anything to say for yourself?" I ask him

"I don't see what I did wrong. You seemed to think it was fine last night." I was hoping he wouldn't bring that up again but I guess I was wrong, _'what am I meant to say?'_

"I don't kno-"

"I know that it was you, there is no need to deny it. The girls there are very helpful when you want them to be." that smug smirk back on his face, _'I guess I can't hide it any more. Goodbye life, hello Hawaii!'_

"What I did to you last night was just payback for earlier that day." I reply calmly, _'although I have no idea why the hell I did it that way, I could have just knocked him over or something'_

"Hmm... Is that all it was? Well it doesn't matter now" He replied _'what does he mean by that?'_

"I'll make a deal with you Uzumaki, you help me and I'll help you. Seems like a fair deal to me." The raven smirks like always, _'what does he mean by that? He'll help me if I help him'_

_'I have no choice.'_

"This is blackmail." I reply as calmly as I can, glaring at him as hard as I can.

"Yes, yes it is. You don't have a choice though, what would happen if everyone found out your secret?"

_He has a point you know. 'SHUT UP!' _Now I'm arguing with myself.

It'll be okay, I wont be working at Manda soon only until I have enough money, then I can be free of both Orochimaru, Manda and now Sasuke Uchiha.

"Fine, I accept." I say trying to stare him down, not that it's working.

"Good." He smirks and moves back in to kiss me.

"You know Iruka-Sensai is probably wondering where I have got to with these papers." I say a smile creeping across my face, he can't keep me here and he knows it.

"Okay, I'll let you go for no. But, meet me at the gates after school."

"Whatever." I grab the papers and the the hell out of the room fast enough that he doesn't have a chance to change his mind.

* * *

That was so close.... I got out of it this time but he wants me to meet him later!

I don't have an excuse for later. I don't even have work tonight.

As long as I do whatever he says he won't tell anyone about Manda, that should be good right? But I can't help feeling nervous _'to trust someone that much, I don't think I can do that.' _He also had that glint in his eyes, I can tell this isn't going to be homework and chores.

_**'This is going to be an interesting year'**_ The blonde whispers to an empty hallway.

Unbeknown to her a emotionless raven was whispering the same thing to a now empty room.

* * *

_I am so sorry!!_

_It took me so long to actually write this and them my laptop broke and everything went to hell...._

_But I'm back! *cheers* _

_I'm not sure if I will get a new chapter up before Christmas but I will try!....If not...._

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! xD**


	5. Chapter 5: Down To Business

_I really need to get into the game with this story and upload more often._

_I have been really busy at college and getting this new BT Vision thing which hasn't been working right at first, but now it is fixed and I will try and upload chapters as fast as I can! As well as trying to get more chapters up for 'Fang's for Hire'. There is also a special story that I am doing which is a NaruSasu though there isn't any major yaoi in it, it is called _'LOVE . SIGN'_ which is a small manga I read of two boys when on Spectrum (manga site) all credits for that story go to the author and the author of Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) for the characters._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the character in the anime series or manga series._

_**Parings:** **main:**SasuFemNaru **slight:**SasuSaku(not going into major scenes)_

_**Warnings:** SasuFemNaru, not yaoi (unfortunately I didn't see the story as two guys), Sasuke OOC, Uchiha OOC. EVERYTHING IS OUT OF THE ORDANARY! xD_

* * *

**Recap:**

_Sasuke knows Naruko's secret and the only way he will keep quite about it is if she helps him... what help could this be I wonder??_

_What's going to happen after school?_

_Will Naruko be able to get out of this meeting?_

_**Read more if you want to find out.....**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Down to Business**

**Naru PoV**

'_Meet me at the gates after school' _That line keeps replaying in my head.

How am I going to get out of this? I haven't been in this big a mess before, I have no one to help me. I can't tell my friends, they'll think I'm some kind of prostitute and I don't want to think about it if Sakura found out... She would have a field day!

One more class, then I'll have to meet him. '_Maybe it won't be so bad he might just ask you to help him study or something' "_Yeah right." I whisper lowly.

"Did you say something Naru?" Hinata asks with concern.

"Huh?.. Oh no, everything is fine" I smile at her "Nothing to worry about" _nothing to worry about she says 'I must be going crazy, I am now talking to myself'._

"Are you sure? Your mind seems to have been somewhere else all day," _she's too perceptive for her own good._

"You know what. Hinata's right Naru you have been acting strange. Is there a new man in your life?" She asks nudging me with her elbow. "Give me all the juicy details." She squeals like a kid, _just like Ino... Boy crazy._

"Nah, it's nothing like that guys... really. Just thinking about all the work I will be doing tonight is all." I smile at them again hoping that they will just drop the subject. '_I don't want to think about __Sasuke any more....... When did I start calling him Sasuke?'_

After a couple of minutes we finally reach our classroom and head inside, with the rate the time has been going today I can expect this lesson to be just as fast as the others.

* * *

The school bell rang finishing the day. Everyone in class rushed to pack there things and get out of class as soon as possible.

I on the other hand take my own sweet time getting my books and notes returning them to my locker to get my bag.

Walking down the hallway which is mostly empty now _people sure get out of here fast_.

Looking down the end of the corridor I see the exit, and what awaits outside who knows? Maybe Sasuke got tired of waiting and decided to leave.

'_Maybe not.' _My mind supplies as I push the door open to the school car park and who should be waiting but the bastard himself.... Sasuke Uchiha. Well, he sticks to his word it almost took an hour for me to get out of the school.

"I've been waiting for ages you know." He calls over to me as I get closer to him.

"What did you want Uchiha?! I've met you in the car park just like you asked." I stop a few feet from him, I do _not_ want a repeat of what happened in the Student Council room.

"Come on." turning his back on me he starts to walk towards his car, I may as well be obedient for the time being and follow.

"Where are we going?" I ask, I don't want to get inside his car then find out he's a secret psycho or something. _Hey! Everyone has there other sides. Look at me!_

"My house." with that he gets into the drivers side of his car.

_He's fucking joking right?... 'I don't think he is'... Great, the voice is back. I think I should take a vacation off work or something._

The passenger window opens, "Get in will you." He snaps at me.

Opening the passenger door I step into his car, it's quite a nice car when I look at it. Although I have no experience with cars and there names, its a slim, sleek black sports car with a black interior. It's probably twice as much money as I will earn in a life time, the way that other students look at this car as if it spoke or something.

He didn't say anything as he drove off, or while we were driving down the different roads back to his house. I already know where he lives, I've been there before after all. It's on the far side of Konoha town, many Uchiha's used to live there 'The Uchiha District' as some called it. In the end most of them moved away all over the world because of business and Sasuke's family were left in charge of the business in Konoha.

Pulling up on his massive driveway, which was empty. _Parents must be at work, same as his brother._

We both get out of the car and he heads for the front door. Following him through the door I get to see the inside of his house, cough...cough....mansion.... cough.

We both take off our shoes and I follow him through the hallway into his kitchen.

"Want anything to drink" he asks as he opens the fridge.

"Soda's fine" I say back, to busy look around the massive kitchen. _It's the size of my bloody apartment! I swear it is!_

Suddenly there was a very cold sensation on the side of my neck, taking me by surprise I squeak and jump back a little.

"Damn that's cold!" I shout at him taking the can from his shaking hands.

I look up at him to see his face twisted as if he was trying not to laugh.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me!" I think that's what did it because after that he burst into laughter.

'_I have never seen something so scary and beautiful at the same time' I'm crazier than I first thought._

It was like a complete personality switch, one minute he was emotionless the next he had a big smile over his face then back to emotionless, as if it never happened.

"So, why did you bring me here Uchiha. What is it you wanted my help with?" using a firm voice I stand tall and proud hopefully to change his mind on what he has planned. If it is what I'm thinking it is.

* * *

**Sasuke PoV**

_'Did I just laugh?!!' I must be going out of my god damn mind!_

Being around this girl has made me crazy, and why the hell did I invite her here in the first place? Oh yeah that's right, this is revenge from earlier, but all I wanted to do was have sex not joke around like old mates!

_I think I may be coming down with something-_ but my thoughts were interrupted by a firm voice"So, why did you bring me here Uchiha. What is it you wanted my help with?" _There are many things I want your help with Naruko, if I could just get my head straight._

"Well actually I just want someone to talk to." _'WTF DID I JUST SAY?!!'_ _That's it, I'm booking an appointment with the family psychiatrist tonight_. _Why is my brain not attached to my mouth, it must be something to do with this girl. I should have just stayed away and let Itachi get on with the business but he always knows how to push my buttons and he knows that! 'Arghhh!! I need some sort of vacation!'_

Naruko looked confused at first but her eyes and face changed to a look of happiness, and for some reason or another I really like that look in her blue eyes it's as if it belongs there.

"Okay, is there anything in particular you wanted to talk about?... Is it about Manda? What were you doing there anyway bastard, shouldn't you have been here tucked up in your warm bed away from a place like that?" she looked stern as she stood there ridged in the kitchen, in my mind I seem to have already decided that I did not like her body in that kind of position, it makes her look less graceful in a way.

"I thought I was the one asking the questions here, come on, lets go sit down in the living room." I start to walk towards the door, not looking to see if she is following but I know she will. Why would she want to stand in the kitchen by herself?

Sitting on the sofa was rather awkward, neither of us were speaking so it was one of those silences where sooner or later someone will break and say something stupid. Well that's any normal person, I'm a Uchiha I don't have to deal with things like that although she seems to be holding her own very well. I know from other guys at my school that she is untameable, there are many names used for Naruko in our school I don't think she really understands how popular she is at K.A.B there are a lot of guys that want to get their hands on her, Yet one small change in my schedule changed something in our separate worlds to bring us together, who would have thought she, Naruko Uzumaki the most wanted girl in school by day and is the most wanted dancer at night.

"So are we just going to sit or are you going to talk because I have places I need to be Uchiha." I guess that's the silence broken, so much for my thoughts. She was looking at me with those eyes again although this time rather than them smiling back at me they look slightly pissed about something. _I guess I'm being really quiet for this _talk_ I wanted to have with her._

"I guess we have some things that we need to sort out properly before we do anything else. I won't tell anyone about you working at Manda if you do anything I ask you to do" that seems to be a little less direct than I hoped but for some reason I don't want sex with this girl, well not just yet anyway. I want to get to know her better before I start on the physical stuff. Even though she is a dancer she doesn't seem like someone who would sell herself to anybody.

"I want to get one thing straight with you Uchiha, if you keep my secret I will do anything you say but I will NOT sell myself to you. Do I make myself clear." It wasn't any query she was being completely serious with me _I guess she's not like the other dancers at that grotty place. _

"I might come to the club more often, I enjoyed your last dance" her cheeks flushed a pale pink at my words. '_I definitely need to see this face more often!' _the Uchiha thought as he lent towards the flushed face which turned a brighter shade of pink.

"Wha-" but I cut her off as I gently put my lips to hers.

* * *

**Naru PoV**

Well that was definitely an unexpected evening. I'm back at my apartment now, not that it's much of one.

Luckily I don't share an apartment with Orochimaru any more, when I was younger I used to share his apartment above Manda how embarrassing to be leaving for school by coming out of the side alley where the back door of Manda is and everyone's parents knew what kind of place Manda was. No wonder I got glares from parents when I was younger, but how people can judge by where you live and come from and not even know you... that doesn't sound fair, but people do it anyway.

I thought when I moved out to my own apartment I started looking for new jobs but none of them would be able to keep up with the rent and allow me to eat with the pay they had so I decided to stay at Manda and save each month till I finish school and would be able to find a good paid full time job (if they exist). Then I can put Orochimaru and Manda behind me and never see or hear about them again.

Now where was I.... Leaving the Uchiha's house after a very weird experience with him, I don't think I have ever seen him show any signs of emotion around anyone at K. A.B or K. A. G so it was rather weird when he started laughing and smile earlier at his house.... cough....cough... mansion....cough.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

_Sasuke leaned in and gently kissed my lips, not being one to miss his advantages at the moment I kissed back just as gently, a sweet innocent kiss which I don't think either of us were used to. When we parted after a few seconds he had so much emotion in his eyes that I didn't get to read it and just like that.... it was gone. I know that I must have been reflecting the same emotions in my eyes as I could hardly keep up with my own as they flashed through me one after the other, lust... sadness... agony... love.. NO. Definitely not._

_After the kiss we sat in silent just looking at each other, not knowing what to say._

"_Well," I said clearing my throat "I should be going I have assignments in for tomorrow and I haven't started them yet." I stood up and walked into the massive hallway to be meet with one of the prettiest women I have ever met!_

"_Err..." She looked at me with confusion in her eyes, then she smiled at me._

"_You must be Sasuke's girlfriend, I'm Mikoto Uchiha, it's a pleasure to meet you." Mikoto greeted me so formerly and what did I say earlier 'err..' good one Naru._

"_NO... I mean no that's a miss understanding, I'm Naruko Uzumaki not Sakura" I smile at her, then a man walked through the door followed by another who looked slightly younger 'that must be his older brother and his father'._

"_Fugaku-san I was just greeting Sasuke's girlfriend" Mikoto was still smiling while the others looked at me just like Sasuke – without emotion._

"_No, your mistaken Uchiha-san. I'm not Sasuke's-" but I was cut off by Sasuke's father who extended his hand towards me._

"_Fugaku Uchiha, but you can just call me Fugaku. No need for formalities, you are practically family now." I moved my arm forward to shake his extended hand._

"_Naruko Uzumaki, but still you've made a mis-" I was interrupted yet again._

"_What's going on?" Sasuke asked from the doorway from the hallway to the living room._

"_We were just greeting your _girlfriend_ Sasuke" Itachi spoke up smirking at Sasuke and Naruko from behind his parents. "Unfortunately you were not here to introduce her to us so we introduced ourselves."_

"_You still have yet to introduce yourself Itachi" Mikoto spoke up again._

"_We met yesterday. Now, if we are finished I am going to my room" with that Itachi walked towards the stairs._

_Everyone was silent, so I thought this was the best time to try and tell them that they have made a mistake so I can get out of this crazy house._

"_When you said girlfriend, that wasn't exactly true you see-" but yet again I was cut off_

"_Don't be such a spoil sport Naru, no need to lie in front of my parents" Sasuke said and put his arm around my waist. 'What the hell is he thinking? What about if he ever brought Sakura round and she saw his parents! I would be so dead, she would kill me!'_

"_What the hell are you doing?" I hiss quietly at Sasuke_

"_Hmm. Why don't you stay for dinner Naruko-chan we can get to know you better." Mikoto is still smile, such a warm mothers smile. I wonder if my mum ever smiled like that._

" _I would love to but I- OW" someone elbowed me in the ribs, two guesses who that was._

"_She would love to stay for dinner, if you don't mind Naru and I will excuse ourselves because she needs help with math" and with that Sasuke dragged me off, grabbing both our bags on the way. I could her Mikoto's voice drifting off as we moved up the stairs._

"_What are you doing Uchiha! Your parents seem to think I'm your girlfriend and every time I try to tell them they are wrong I kept getting interrupted or talked over! Tell me why you didn't tell them!" We weren't even at his room yet and I was already shouting at him and the rest of the house._

"_Could you just be quiet till we get to my room" he said quite sternly not even turning to look at me._

_'I cannot believe this! What the hell is going on in his stupid head?!' Finally reaching his room he drops my hand to open his door and we both step inside._

_As I walk into his room, I take in my surroundings. I guess his room describes Sasuke's personality well plain greyish white walls that complimented the blood red carpeted floor, two steps lead to his queen sized 4 post bed had a folded back dark grey quilt with the Uchiha fan on showing the deep red sheets underneath to compliment the sheets there were two dark grey pillows and a light grey pillow in the middle of them. He also had the Uchiha fan on one of his walls as well as other interesting pieces of art 'which probably cost more than my apartment I might add.' Above the bed was a massive window split into three with two dark grey Roman blinds which were slightly see through One covered one of the windows and another blind covered the other two._

_There was a desk opposite his bed which had a red laptop and other books on it, some school text books others were probably boring books that he read and other miscellaneous things. There was a black leather sofa and LCD T.V at the far end of his room, next to them was another window... Hold on, that's not a window! Its a massive glass door that slides open to a massive balcony! Which has a glass table and two glass black chairs that over look the swimming pool in back garden. 'As if that can be called a back garden! I can't even see when it ends!'_

_On the other side of the room were sliding doors, I'm guessing that is his wardrobe (probably a walk in one, he is rich enough after all). 'Life is so unfair sometimes.'_

"_You can sit down you know." I could here the smirk in the tone of his voice and that's when I realised that that I am standing next to Sasuke in the middle of his room looking like a goldfish. 'Great impression your giving him I bet.'_

_Walking over to the steps, I dump my bag on the carpet while I climb the steps and sit on his bed, still looking around his room trying to take everything in._

_Meanwhile Sasuke sat down at his desk still smirking at my reaction, "so what do you think?" he questioned._

"_I- it- it's bigger than my entire apartment!" I shout exasperatedly at him._

"_So you like it then?" He asks, a genuine smile on his face._

"_It's gorgeous, but orange is better." I stick my tongue out at him._

"_Better put that tongue of yours back inside your mouth Uzumaki, unless you want to use it for another, better use." Smirking that smirk of his again, that bastard! I put my tongue away though, there are lots of things that I need to ask him._

"_Why did you tell your parents I'm your girlfriend, you could have easily told them about Sakura but noooooo... You had to just agree with them! Is there something that bad about Sakura that you couldn't tell them the truth?!" The smirk that Sasuke was carrying disappeared and turned into a frown._

"_I thought you would be happy," looking down as if talking to the floor._

"_Like hell I'm happy! 1. I'm not your girlfriend, Sakura is. 2. I don't want to be your girlfriend, I don't have time for relationships and 3. Who the hell wants to go out with an exotic dancer anyway!" Oops, I shouted the last one quite loud, I hope his parents or brother didn't hear me. I don't wants these Uchiha's on my back spreading rumours around that I defiled their son or something._

"_Are they the only reasons? I can get rid of Sakura easily, I didn't like her in the first place, I'm sure you could make time for me and I thought you were hot when you were dancing." He said rather blankly, shrugging his shoulders._

"_Wha- what are you talking about?" I stuttered 'Is he serious? Dump Sakura, she always said he was happy with her. Looking hot when I dance I can understand that, not because I'm pig-headed but because I can see it in his eyes and everyone else's eyes when I do dance.'_

"_I'm sorry I got you into this mess but I am going to end it with Sakura, I don't like her I only said yes to her because she wouldn't shut up and go away." Great, now I need to watch out for a moody stressy Sakura next week._

"_And I want to get to know you better, you have always interested me and maybe we could take that a step further." Well... This is a complete personality switch, 'maybe he has some sort of personality disorder.' What should I say? I mean he's not that bad looking... I .. guess I could. 'What the hell! No. No, I have a better idea.'_

"_I don't know Uchiha, your gonna have to work for it if you want something" smirking at his shocked face but that shock quickly past and a smirk of his own started forming again._

"_You should never challenge a Uchiha, Uchiha's never lose." Suddenly I don't feel so confident. No, I am Uzumaki Naruko I'm gonna fight this till the end! That's when the glaring contest started._

_We both jumped at the sudden knock at the door, "Sasuke, Naru-chan dinners ready." Quite footsteps were heard walking away from the door._

"_Well, we had better get going. Your mum seems like the kind of lady to cook good food." Grinning at Sasuke we both stand up and head for the door._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Fugaku was at the head of the table,Mikoto next to him, Sasuke on his other side, while I was next to Sasuke and Itachi was on the other end of the table._

_'Well this is awkward, no one is talking. It reminds me of my apartment, I think I can see a tumble weed blowing past.'_

"_Your a really great cook Mikoto-san!" I sang happily and everyone's attention turned to me._

"_Thank you Naru-chan. At least someone appreciates my cooking in this house." She smiled at me and carried on meeting, "tell us a little about yourself Naru, your family? If you work? Things like that." She continued to smile at me, I looked around the table to see Fugaku and Itachi looking emotionless while Sasuke actually looked interested and slightly worried, I'm guessing that's the work question._

"_Well, I don't know much about my family, I was told that my father died before I was born and my mother died while giving birth to me." I tried to say that as calmly as I could, holding back all my emotions._

_The Uchiha's looked at me with concern and shock on their faces rather than looking at me emotionlessly._

"_Listen, I don't like all that sympathy crap. M-My uncle Orochimaru took me in and raised me, and now here I am." I said trying to smile and stop acting so nervous. "Can we drop the subject of my life please." I ask looking at Mikoto and the others._

"_Of course dear, you don't need to tell us anything you do not wish to." She said reassuringly smiling a gently, 'I wonder if my mother was like her?'_

_We all went back to eating, only having slight conversations about different things. Soon it was time for me to leave, "I'll give you a lift" Sasuke offered as I got my stuff from his room._

"_No, it's OK. You don't have to I can walk." I smiled to him as I walked past him to the door to his room. 'Yeah right. You live on the other side of town ACCEPT THE OFFER IDIOT!' I'm arguing with myself again, I must be sleep deprived._

"_No, I 'll give you a lift. You live on the other side of town right?" Damn it, he knows. Oh well free ride may as well take it._

"_Fine, Lets go. Goodbye Mikoto-san bid Fugaku-san and Itachi-san my farewell too." I tell Sasuke's mother as we leave, Fugaku and Itachi have disappeared._

_The drive to my apartment was silent, except when giving directions. The only sounds you could hear was the low rumbling of the cars engine, passing traffic and the slight hum of music that was playing._

_The scenery slowly changed and the big house got smaller and crummier each time we turned a corner, till we finally pulled up outside my apartment building._

"_Home sweet home" I whispered as I put my hand to the door to open it._

"_Naru," Sasuke spoke so quietly that I almost missed it. "Please don't mention that you aren't my girlfriend to my parents yet, they looked really happy when they met you." with that he stopped talking and put his head down._

"_Fine. I won't say anything, yet. But I want to get this all sorted out Uchiha, once and for all." With that I opened the door and stepped out of the car, walked to the building without looking back just listening as I heard his car driving away._

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**Naru PoV**

I need to stop thinking about how my life has complicated so much after just two days. All down to business. If Sasuke hadn't been asked my his brother to come to Manda then I wouldn't be in this mess any more.

Looking at the clock on the bedside cabinet that stared at me with bright red digits 10.30pm.

Not my usually bedtime, I usually have to stay up till early hours of the morning. I'm either working or I have an assignment that needs to be in the next day.

Turning away from the clock I close my eyes thinking about the past and the memories that followed.

_'Mum, dad. I wish I knew who you were.'_ and with that I let sleep take me.

* * *

_I am sooooo so sorry people! It has been so long since I updated._

_I have been really busy and I'm sorry. So I did this long chapter for you guys, some of it probably doesn't make sense and I'm sorry for that._

_It took me like 3 days to write this as well as getting all my college assignments in._

_I also put up a short oneshot the other day called '_Sun on the Horizon.' _it has some NaruSasu in it and there is a characters death. You should check it out and tell me what you think. I may be writing some more one shots in the future, so I would like to know if this one is any good._

_And a new update on another story I might start which will be yaoi – a NaruSasu. I wrote up some notes on it yesterday while I was at work. I work on a till so I get rather bored sometimes so I thought I would write some stuff on some receipts and in the end I started writing some NaruSasu fanfic and I was reading through it and I was like 'I like this' I'm gonna start writing it out properly when I get home. So that story is still in it's beginning stages, hopefully I will get some more chapters for this story up before I put the other one up._

_Till then, ja ne!_


	6. Chapter 6: Remembering The Blonde

I am soooooo soooooo soooooo sorry!! Please, please don't kill me!

I have had so much going on since I last updated this... I've been doing loads of overtime at work and my teachers decided they were going to give us three units of work to do all at the same time! With like 5 assignments in them each!! I have my Driving Theory test tomorrow for the third time! (I am really hoping that it will be third time lucky!)

And sorry but college and work come before fanfic writing...

I have loads of other ideas for different stories that I want to write as well so I have written them in the back of my college notepad :D I have also drafted out the next few chapters of TOSOM (nickname for this story now), 4 new Naruto (NaruSasu/ SasuNaru) stories, Vampire Knight (Zero/Yuuki) and hopefully a Princess Nine story (Hiroshi/ Ryo).

_These will all be uploaded slowly though, as I don't want too much on my plate at a time._

**Disclaimer:** Naruto the series manga and characters do not belong to me!! I am borrowing them for a little chapter is all...

**Warnings:** Nothing much just a bit of young Naru and Sasu :D

* * *

**Chapter 6: Remembering the Blonde**

**Sasu PoV**

_'What have I got myself into now?'_ I don't even know what's wrong with me.

I find out that Uzumaki is a dancer, she said she would do anything to keep it a secret and I thought _'yes this is my chance to have her' _the one that everyone wants.

_She really has no clue on how popular she is at K. A. B._

But then I go and say something stupid _that I wanted to talk_. She just seemed so determined about it that I couldn't deny her what she had seemed to have worked hard for.

The first time I saw her was so long ago apparently.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**FLASBACK**

- Earlier in the Uchiha Mansion -

"Sasuke it's so sweet that you and little Naru-chan are friends again."

" Yes, she was always such a sweet girl. Nothing like her mother and father that's for sure." Fugaku chuckled remembering his time with the couple.

"What are you talking about Uzumaki and I only met properly a few days ago." Sasuke said, Mikoto and Fugaku looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"What?" He said again, "she's a girl from K. A. G that's where I know her from." Sasuke tried again, not understanding why his parents looked so surprised especially his father as he hardly showed any type of emotion but then again earlier today when Naru was here he was acting very out of character.

"It does make sense love, he was around 5 years old when the Namikaze's left." Namikaze's? Who are they? What are they talking about? Isn't that the business we took over 5 years ago?

"Sasuke, you and Naruko used to be best friends. Her mother Kushina and father Minato used to be away on business a lot just your father and I used to. She used to stay here with you and Itachi all the time. You and Naru got on very well, you were always together even when her parents came to get her you didn't want her to leave." She chuckled while sitting down at the table with father.

"Such a stubborn child." Fugaku sighed, which made Mikoto giggle more.

_What are they talking about?_ Signing I close my eyes to try and think.

_An image of a small girl crying flashed in front of my eyes._

I need to lie down, think about a few things.

"I'm going to go to bed now, see you in the morning." With that I some how found my way into my bedroom in a daze and laid down on the bed.

* * *

**- + - + -dream/flashback- + - + -**

_Sob....Sob....Sob..._

_A blonde haired girl sat with her knees tucked up to her chest crying into her knees_

"_Why are you crying?" a boy spoke as he approached her._

_The girl looked up and the boy gasped as he took in the most amazing blue eyes he had ever seen._

"_I- I... Why should I tell you!" The blonde shouted at the raven haired boy_

"_Sorry, it's rude to just ask things without introducing yourself first," the boy said. "My name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha but you can just call me Sasuke." The boy finished and waited for the girl to respond, the girl didn't say anything nor did she move._

"_Hello?" He waved his hand in front of her face._

_'Oh no! She must have gone deaf or something?!' Should I take her back to mum, she would know what to do._

_Without saying a word he ran off to find his mother._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"_Mummy! Mummy!" the littlest Uchiha called as he ran to his mother._

"_What is it dear? What's all the shouting for?" the dark haired woman asked her son as he ran into her leg._

"_Ow," Sasuke wined as he fell to the floor. The boy stood up and shook his head slightly then looked back up at his mother._

"_TheresthisgirlshewascryingandItriedtotalktoherbutIthinkshemightbedeaf" he took a deep breath and continued. "Whatifsomethingbadhappenedtoherandshehasnowheretogo." With that Sasuke finished and stared at his mother expectantly, unfortunately Mikoto did not understand a word Sasuke just said amongst the babble he just sported past 'there's this girl'._

"_Okay Sasuke, can you take me to the girl?" Mikoto asked her son._

"_Yeah, yeah" Sasuke nodded. "Lets go, she might need help, she wouldn't stop crying" the boy continued as his mother followed behind._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"_There she is mum" the boy pointed towards the blonde girl._

"_Hello again," the smaller raven said when he approached her and stopped when the girl looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "I'm lost" she whispered._

"_I- I don't know where my mummy is," the girl continued hiccuping every so often._

"_Naru- chan?" Mikoto asked as she approached the small blonde, seeing the blonde look up at the sound of the name she continued. "What are you doing here? Do you know how worried your parents are? They have been looking for you everywhere." Mikoto continued._

"_Mikoto- san? You know where mummy is?" the girl asked_

"_That's why we are here. Oh, that's right you haven't met my youngest son Sasuke have you Naruko-chan"_

"_Ah, no" the blonde replied. The girl known as Naru-chan stood up, "I'm Naruko Namikaze. Nice to meet ya Sasuke!" She gave Sasuke a massive grin that almost looked like it reached her eyes and Sasuke could do nothing but smile back._

"_Come on you two, lets go back to the house," Mikoto said as she waited for them to start walking._

_Sasuke held his hand out to the blonde and told her that everything would be okay when she was with him. Naruko gave him another dazzling smile and took the hand that she had been offered to her and they followed Sasuke's mother back to the house._

**- + - + -end dream/flashback- + - + -**

* * *

I opened my eyes, not realising that I had fallen asleep, _'What was that dream all about?' _Although it didn't feel like a dream it was too vivid, too clearly remembered.

Why? Why is she always in my head?

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**END FLASHBACK**

_'What have I got myself into now?'_

* * *

_Yes this is a flashback chapter if you didn't notice the end linked with the first past in the present when he fell asleep that is still part of the flashback. A flashback in a flashback. :S If any of you are confuzed then just tell me and I will do my best to explain. :D_

_I am going to start writing the next chapter now because this one is quite short and I'm sorry for that but this story really does need to start moving and I have a few ideas up my sleeves ;)_

_I hopefully will get the chapter up tonight... If I don't you can shoot me.. There is that a fair deal??_

_**Also it would be nice to get a few reviews else I will hang this fic up to dry, there I said it ok! - Consider yourself warned!**_

_Enjoy Guys! xD_


	7. Chapter 7: As Things Progress and Info

****

Short bit: For the Confusion

So I got a review from _medicfire_ and they asked me a few questions about what is happening in the story as some bits didn't join up with others and stuff like that, and thank you again for the review as it was able to help me get my head around the story and back on track.

So I re-read all of the story again to see where these bits were to correct my mistakes before putting out another chapter to add to the confusion so I am going to explain a few things now because I don't think it is only one person that is confused with what is going on in the story at the moment and I'm sorry for that, my head has been messed up for the past few months and I've been having loads of shit from college and work but who wants to hear my life story and excuses!

Your just here for the story right? So I'm just gonna start at the beginning answering the questions I answered to the review when I replied back.

1. Itachi saying that he has met Naruko before, he has and he hasn't, he hasn't exactly introduced himself properly to her and that was a slip up on his side that's why he wanted to leave the room fast so that no one would pay any mind to what he just said. He also knows that she is a stripper, as he watches her at Manda and has business with Orochimaru on the side that his parents do not know about.

2. Yes Naruko told the Uchiha's that her mother died and child birth and her father died before she was born, that she was thrown out of an orphanage... but these are lies fed by Orochimaru. The truth will be coming out shortly...

3. Naruko when she was younger lived above Manda which is where Orochimaru stays most of the time as managing that club is a side business to a bigger motive, being a businessman he has many apartments around Konoha and Naruko is staying in one of them as Orochimaru thinks she is old enough to look after herself, but he still keeps her on a short leach.

If you were one of the confused people I hope this helps you. I am planning to add some of this in later to the chapters or add a bit of description at the end of each chapter to give you an idea of what it means. Also sorry for the shortness of this chapter again... I wrote it quite quickly tonight and I wanted to get this information bit out of the way before I went into an idea I had for this story which involves Team 7 :D

* * *

**Warning:** Slight SasuFEMNaru

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I am just borrowing some characters to write this story

* * *

**Chapter 7: As Things Progress**

**Sasu PoV**

I don't why I am here again, this is the third time this week and she still hasn't noticed me, well who would I'm not wearing any of my signature clothing the Uchiha Fan. Instead I am just wearing a black hoody and dark blue jeans just trying to blend into the dark corner that I'm standing in.

_'If she knew you were here she would kill you'_ the raven thought as he watched the blonde dance on the well lit stage.

I don't understand why I came back here to watch her, like I said the third time this week I just can't get enough. She's like a drug the way she moves the graceful movements for such a place, they don't deserve to have her here. She should be dancing for me and only me.

_'I sound like some love sick ma-' _No. No I am most definitely not, yet I just can't take my eyes off her. The way she moves, her voice, her golden blonde hair, her big beautiful blue eyes.... her warm loving smile. I can see the picture in my head of her holding my child smiling and cooing softly, warmness filled my heart at the thought.

"_I love you my Naru-chan" _I can hear smaller self say in my mind reminding me of our younger years. Shit. This sounds so sappy but I can't deny this any more I have to face it like a man would but not just any man, a Uchiha.

As Naruko's dance was coming to an end, well Kyuubi's dance as that's her stage name she steps down from the stage and goes into the back of the club, I look at my watch _'1.00am. Shit' _she did quite a late shift tonight usually she would do her last dance around 11.00 or midnight _'is she actually going to be able to get up tomorrow for school?' _My mum is going to kill me when I get in, I can see it now, _'where have you been Sasuke?' 'oh nowhere, just stalking Naru. Oh by the way did you know that she's an exotic dancer now? Well night' _yeah such a good excuse.

I make my way through the crowds of men and women to leave the club before she comes out. Walking across the road to my park car I get in and drive back to the house.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Naru PoV**

Another late night shift at work is finally over! I don't know whether I can handle any more late night shifts I still have school work to do and Iruka is insisting on giving us more assignments.

Then there is the group assignment that he mentioned...*insert sigh here* and it's with the K. A. B boys too *insert another sigh here* having to put up with Sasuke if I have to move to the boys side of the school *insert another sigh _again_ here* _'why can't my life just be normal for a change?' _having to put up with that stupid Uchiha and his crazy family and crazy people in this school.

Opening the apartment door, I walk through the threshold through the small hallway and into the living room to be greeted by a massive glass tank with a large purplish python staring directly at me. _'Great, just great! Orochimaru just had to go and dump Manda on me doesn't he' _yes, yes he did name is club after that god damn thing he calls his pet, his most prized possession. _'I think he actually talks to it and it understands him. Can you believe that! He always said to me ever since I was small that he knows if I don't take care of Manda for him because Manda tells him everything.' _Yes there is a very scary relationship there O_o This is why I hate it when he dumps this snake on me, all it does is stare with its large yellow eyes, not to mention at night in the dark when you need a drink or something you turn around and it's still string at you not moving, all you can see are those

bright yellow eyes that look like they are glowing in the dark, I shudder just thinking about it.

Walking over to the kitchen I look in the fridge and freezer to see it stacked with plastic boxes of dead rats..ugh.. _'He could have at least told me that he was going away on a business trip rather than just leaving' _I notice something out of the corner of my eye, a sheet of paper on the counter saying:

"_**Away on a business for 2 weeks. Feed Manda.. Manda Club is closed while I am gone, DON'T SLACK OFF!"**_

_'Is he serious?!' _Finally a break! Although he is obviously making me look after that thing for longer than 2 weeks, great. And the meaning of don't slack off is_ 'you are not getting paid for sitting around you still have work at the club, cleaning etc.. etc.' _

I look at the clock **02.00am **is what stares back at me. _'great, I best be getting to bed now otherwise I won't be waking up tomorrow'._

I turned off the lights and forced myself not to look towards Manda (whose eyes I could feel on my retreating back), walking into my bedroom the windows were open so there was no need to turn the light on, I quickly changed and took the last of my make-up off and climbed into my bed, luckily I had worn a wig today when dancing so I don't need to worry about the hair dye tonight. Laying down I close my eyes and get as much sleep as possible.

**Sasu PoV**

"Ohh! How I adore you! Oh how I thirst for you! Oh how I need you!" Sasuke's phone blared out music as his alarm _'it's better than that annoying beep of normal alarm clocks'_ the raven thought as he sat up in his bed. Rubbing a hand through his scruffy hair he got up and walked to his en- suite bathroom to take a shower then get ready for school.

"That project thing starts today that Kakashi was talking about, I hope I'm not stuck with some useless girls" Sasuke said to himself as he started to prepare the shower.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Naru PoV**

"Beep! Beep! Beep! CRUNCH!! Naruko's alarm clock is no more.

The angry blonde had her hand in a fist on top of the broken alarm clock which rudely awakened her from her sleep. Looking around the blonde got up to check the time in the kitchen **07.00am** _'not too bad'_ Naruko thought as she headed to her bathroom to get ready for a very long day of torture as we are starting that stupid group project thing today, most of the people in are year are all doing it unless they have medical problems or something. So I'm guessing it's not your average assignments that we are going to be given. Iruka-sensei said it was going to explain it better in class today but I'm really not sure if I am up to this, especially if I get put with the damn Uchiha!

* * *

_Sorry guys it's over! I thought I would write this tiny update just so you know I'm alive and working on this story! I will update asap which will either be later this week at the weekend but it might have to be next week, the next few weeks are pretty hectic! :P_

_**Also on another note...** I ask a really cool artist on DA if they would like to do some artwork for this story – as I suck at drawing my own character and didn't want to embarrass myself with any of the crap I would try and pull off and calling it art! XD Anyways her DA account is called fellipatwins. deviantart --__ check out her gallery :D_

_**P.S.** The song used as Sasuke's alarm is **Comatose by Skillet** I am obsessed with this band right now...It may be a Christian rock band (just like **Paramore** mind you) but they are worth checking out at: www. youtube. com/watch?v=gablEKsjlWg _

_Till next time!! :)_


	8. Chapter 8: The Teams

Okay Guys!! Another chapter like I promised. A bit earlier than I expected but hey.. I'm sure you guys are loving it :D

Anyways as you can probably tell from this chapter the teams are being arranged for activities that will be going on for the rest of the school year. Now, I'm English and I know I have said they are in High School when in England we go to Secondary School, so I don't know what the school years are like in High School so I'm just gonna keep to the English ones. So in England our school year starts in the beginning of September and goes through to the end of June so yes that makes Naruko older than most of the students in the year (even if Naruto in the anime/ manga series is younger than some of the others, I don't really care :P).

_Also when doing the groups there will be other teams but the only ones I will be focusing on are the 'Rookie 9/ Konoha 11' teams. I will also bring in a little Sunagakure :D. So I won't really mention any other teams or new characters in this story._

On another note! If there is **no PoV title** it means it is **normal PoV**.... Hopefully XD

Okay, on with the chapter!!

**Warnings:** SasuFEMNaru, slight SasuSaku

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto series anime/manga or otherwise (I don't know what else there could be but still).

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Teams**

"Girls. Girls!" Iruka shouted to get the girls attention, maybe I shouldn't have told them about the activities that are taking place for the rest of the school year *sigh* '_why did Kakashi come up with this stupid idea anyway?'_ Iruka questions himself as he looks over the class of excited and chatting girls.

"Okay guys, come on! You will never know what group you're in if you keep talking." Naruko said while standing up and making her way to stand in front of the class next to Iruka.

At that point the girls sat quietly looking at Naruko with respect and admiration in their eyes, except a glaring pinkette.

"Please, continue Iruka-sensei'" she says politely while grinning at him. Iruka gave her a look as if to say 'why do they listen to you and not me?' and Naruko just shrugged to this.

"Anyway as I was saying, for this assignment Kakashi-sensei and I will be putting you into a 3 cell group. For those that don't know what that is, it is a group of 3, either 1 boy and 2 girls or 2 boys and one girl. There will be no questions asked the groups are final and were chosen on your strengths and weaknesses, end of discussion." Suddenly there was another sudden uproar of who was going to be in a group with the Uchiha.

_'Hmph, fangirls. I don't see why Sasuke is so important, sure he is good looking but he is such a bastard. He doesn't even give these girls the time of day or any respect and they love him? What's up with that? Do these girls even know what love is or do they just want him for popularity or to be on his arm like some kind of accessory like Sakura. For some reason it really annoys me when she dangles him in front of them and how they react to just his name. Oh well, better get this over and done with.' _Shaking off the strange feeling Naruto spoke up again.

"Hey! Come on guys! If you don't shut up Iruka-sensei won't be able to tell you if you're with your precious _Sasuke-kun_." she said in a mocking voice that sounded just like the fangirls. Everyone stopped talking to look at her strangely, then just like Naruko they shrugged off the comment she made and waited for Iruka to give the groups all except a certain pinkette, who just kept looking at Naruto with a strange look on her face.

"Okay, I am only going to read out the girls that will be going over to K. A.B for the activities ahead, when you are there you will find out what group you are in and who else will be on you team. With the groups you will also be assigned a head group leader who will be one of the teachers either from K. A. G or K. A. B.!" The girls of the class were waiting patiently, well trying to wait patiently. Half of them were probably trying to plan a way to steal the piece of paper that Iruka-sensei held in his hands.

"Okay, the girls going to Kakashi-sensei's class are; Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno and Naruko Uzumaki." There was a sudden uproar in the class, different girls protesting about why they weren't allowed to go to the boys classes.

"I said no negotiations!" Iruka shouted, Most of the girls calmed down but there was still mumbling coming from the girls. "Okay, so the girls I have called out would please make your way to Kakashi-sensei's room he is expecting you, the room is TG3."

"Erm... Iruka-sensei, perhaps there was a mistake. Can I switch with one of the girls?" Naruko asked, the last thing she wanted was to be near the Uchiha. Especially after the weird feelings and dreams she has been getting lately. "Switch with me Naru-senpai!" a girl suddenly shouted from across the room. "I seriously don't mind switching with her Iruka-sensei," Naruko looked at the scarred man with pleading eyes_ 'I always wondered where he got that scar from, rumour has it he used to be in a gang when he was a kid and they had a fight with another gang, but I don't believe that Iruka-sensei is a gentle man with a big heart... But then again there is that temper...'_ Naruko was taken from her thoughts when Iruka started to talk. "I said my word was final, did I not?" Iruka questions, "sorry Iruka-sensei" and with that Naruko walked out of the class followed by the 4 other girls.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Walking through the halls of K. A. G the surroundings suddenly changed from shy, squealing girls to over confident, loud boys.

"Hey look, it's the Student President of K. A. G is she involved in that activity thing as well?" Some boys whispered as Naruko completely ignored them and oblivious to the stares she was getting.

"TG3... TG4... TG5...TG6!" Naruto cheered triumphantly. "Here it is guys," Naruko said as she knocked on the door, still oblivious to the attention she was getting she waited for a reply that was until Sakura knocked her out of the way and charged into the classroom.

"Have you ever heard of knocking, Pinkie?" Came a calm voice of a silver haired man who looked up from a small orange book while sitting at his desk.

"It would be nice Kakashi-sensei, but Sakura is intolerable to learn." Naruko said as she picked herself up off the floor. Sakura wasn't paying attention however and ran to the raven sitting at the back of the classroom.

"Sasuke-kun!!!" she squealed as everyone in the room flinched she launched herself onto the Uchiha's arm. Naruko laughed at the sight of fear as it crossed his pale face before it was crushed by his usual emotionless appearance.

"Okay, if you girls just stand where you are I will tell you what groups you are in so you know who to sit with. As you can see I have already sent some of the boys over to Iruka's class." With that said he pulled out a piece of paper from no where and started to read the list of names.

"...Team 7 – Naruko Uzumaki," Naruko's head perked up as she heard her name called wondering who else could be on her team as long as it wasn-- "...Sakura Haruno..." _'shit'_ she thought trying to bounce herself back up. _'No I can handle this as long as-'_ "and Sasuke Uchiha" This time Naruko was mentally hitting her head on one of the desks in the room. Kakashi didn't stop there he carried on. "Team 8 – Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inzuka, Team 9...." with that Naruko dosed off again, all she wants to hear now is Ino's name. "Team 10 – Shikamaru Nara, Choji Ackimichi and Ino Yamanaka. And that is the groups, now if everyone would go and sit done with the rest of their group we can get down to why we are going this and the 2 Team surprise the guests." With that everyone started to move to their seats.

Looking around there was only 2 choices... 1.. Sit next to the Uchiha... 2.. Sit next to the nightmare Sakura. Naruko chose to sit next to Sakura rather than him, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Sighing Naruko thanked Kakashi for allowing them to work in his room and walked through the isles of chairs and desks to get to where the Uchiha was sitting. When walking she ignored the looks she was getting from the boys in the class and took her seat next to Sakura, the Uchiha glanced at Naruko and smirked while she just gave him a hard stare.

**Sasu PoV**

At least Naru is in my group luckily enough, now I don't need to worry about any other guy trying to snatch her away, _'they could try, but it would never work'_ Uchiha's don't loose to anyone is father had said that to him at such a young age but he has never forgotten it. No one will touch her let along approach while I'm around, now all I need to do is get rid of this pink thing. No doubt about it the girl is a real pinkette, _'I should know' _and half the school if my parents knew about this thing on my arm they would go crazy.

I'm going to have to get rid of her some way maybe force into her head that I'm cheating on her or something, she is mean to everyone she meets and is too selfish to care she needs to learn a lesson about what pain really is, I'm sure she will get over it fast she hasn't exactly been an angel throughout our relationship. I on the other hand would never cheat on my partner _'although you tried to get into Naru's pants' _but other than that I am not unfaithful. If I had to I would come straight out and say I didn't like them any more, but Sakura is too stuck up for her own good, maybe with the break up she might grow up a bit more. _'Hey! I may be cold and emotionless on the surface but that doesn't mean I am all the way through. I can have layers can't I?' _Sasuke was interrupted by the school bell signalling the class was over.

"Okay people next class I want all of you here, I will be telling you who your team leaders are and about our mystery guests. Till then don't do anything stupid." With that Kakashi gave us a flick of the wrist then turned back to that little orange book. _'What is in that book anyway?' _I never see him without it.

"Okay you two, once we get the name of our tutor and what activities we are doing we will make a timetable of everything that is happening, when it is happening place/time, equipment or anything else we need and what days we will meet up to do not only written work but talking about the competition. I don't think you 2 know this but I am very competitive and don't like to lose, so you better not let the team down or yourself." With that said Naruko stood up and started to walk away. "I will see you tomorrow" she through over her shoulder at the other 2 and she was gone.

Suddenly I felt a hot chest leaning against my arm and Sakura's lips start to kiss my neck roughly. I shudder, not in pleasure but disgust. Standing up I look Sakura up and down, her body holds no appeal to me any more _'not that it did in the first place'_.

"What's wrong Sasuke? We haven't had sex in over a week." she asked. "Are you shy? Or perhaps worried about little old me?" she asked with a sly smile on her face. _'All she cares about is for everyone to have their eyes to be on her, that must be why she can't stand Naruko'. I wonder how many people have had sex with her and called out Naruko's name'_ I dread to think, I don't want to kill anybody because then I definitely won't be seeing Naruko again.

"We need to talk Sakura." It's time I got this over and done with, it's already been too long.

* * *

DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUNNN!! An end to another chapter. Now this one is quite short too, I'm hoping to make my chapters longer... but not too long it's just this is what should have been on the other one so they both wouldn't have been too small.

Just hold out for the next chapter... It should be coming soon! XD

Soooooo tiiirrreeeddd! ZZZzzzzzzzz......


	9. Chapter 9: The Break Up

Hi guys! I am sooooo soooooooo sooooooooooooooo sorry about this update being like 5 months late, I hope this chapter lives up to your standards!!

I have just been so busy with getting a job, trying to move out of my house etc...etc... That I have had no time to finish this chapter which I was halfway through and I lost all imagination and had writers block and stuff like that....

But enough with the excuses this is Chapter Nine of TOSOM Enjoy!!

**Warnings: **SasuFemNaru, Slight SasuNaru (which has now ended!)

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto... Blah, blah, blah.... The characters do NOT belong to me either I am just borrowing them for my story. I do NOT own any of the series Manga or Anime (well I own them, I just don't OWN them OWN them).

* * *

**Recap of Previous Chapters!! (Just in case you forgot, I don't blame you though!)**

Naru:

_My secret that I will never tell anyone, I only have this job just so I can survive._

_A girl thrown out of an orphanage has to survive somehow, and the only thing I had going for me was my body. I was more developed than other girls my age, I always have been that's why most of the male population surround me. Not that I would date a single one of them, which is what all the girls don't understand apart from Hinata and Ino, they know partly of my situation but not all._

_Kyuubi..._

_My other name, well known in places._

_I work for a man named Orochimaru..._

**- + - + -**

Naru:

"_Okay it's a big night tonight" I say to myself looking in the mirror, "time for the check list."_

_Red hair dye? "Check." Running a hand through my hair I check the dye is all in place properly with blonde highlights_

_Red contact lenses? "Check" I say while looking at my eyes in my reflection, they have a kind of demonic glow about them._

_Skimpy outfit for performance? "Check." _

**- + - + -**

Naru:

_Twisting and turning on stage I forget about the audience and go into a world of my own._

Sasu:

_I forgot about the girls next to me and focused on the **Kyuubi** on stage, I was so entranced by her that I was snapped out of my thoughts when she started coming towards me with a smirk on her face. I can't take my eyes off her as she lowers herself to my chest and I just sit back and watch as she rubs against me, I can feel myself getting hard 'shit no one can cause a reaction like this and so fast...' _

Naru:

._..I take the napkin and look down at it, my eyes widen. A red and white fan, there is only one person I know that uses this..._

"_Complete hotty too... you always get the hot ones..."_

"_Uchiha..." My voice cracks._

_No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening, I tried hard to hide this side of my life and it's him that has to find out. 'Damn, this is gonna be all over school in less than a day, when he tells that girlfriend of his!'_

Naru:

_He starts to grind his hips into mine, pushing me into the door harder, 'if that's even possible' I think as he moves his hands towards my breasts massaging them slightly then moving towards the top buttons of my shirt. Unbuttoning the first few buttons and putting his right hand into my shirt, while the other moves to my hips so he can rock harder into me I start to rock back into him making us both moan slightly and that's when I notice he's hard._

_'What the hell am I doing!!??' The Uchiha groans into my mouth and grinds harder hooking his hands under the back of my thighs and picks me up I wrap my legs around his hips and he moves his lips down to my neck sucking and biting I breath deeply in and out to get my breath back trying to clear my cloudy mind 'I have to make him stop.... but it feels so good'._

Naru:

"_I'll make a deal with you Uzumaki, you help me and I'll help you. Seems like a fair deal to me." _

_'I have no choice.'_

"_This is blackmail." _

"_Yes, yes it is. You don't have a choice though, what would happen if everyone found out your secret?"_

_It'll be okay, I wont be working at Manda soon only until I have enough money, then I can be free of both Orochimaru, Manda and now Sasuke Uchiha._

"_Fine, I accept." I say trying to stare him down, not that it's working._

**- + - + -**

Naru:

_Suddenly there was a very cold sensation on the side of my neck, taking me by surprise I squeak and jump back a little._

"_Damn that's cold!" _

_I look up at him to see his face twisted as if he was trying not to laugh._

"_Hey! Don't laugh at me!" I think that's what did it because after that he burst into laughter._

_'I have never seen something so scary and beautiful at the same time' I'm crazier than I first thought._

_It was like a complete personality switch, one minute he was emotionless the next he had a big smile over his face then back to emotionless, as if it never happened_

**- + - + -**

Sasu:

"_Sasuke it's so sweet that you and little Naru-chan are friends again."_

" _Yes, she was always such a sweet girl. Nothing like her mother and father that's for sure." Fugaku chuckled remembering his time with the couple._

"_What are you talking about Uzumaki and I only met properly a few days ago." Sasuke said, Mikoto and Fugaku looked at him as if he had grown a second head._

"_What?" He said again, "she's a girl from K. A. G that's where I know her from." Sasuke tried again, not understanding why his parents looked so surprised especially his father as he hardly showed any type of emotion but then again earlier today when Naru was here he was acting very out of character._

"_It does make sense love, he was around 5 years old when the Namikaze's left." Namikaze's? Who are they? What are they talking about? Isn't that the business we took over 5 years ago?_

"_Sasuke, you and Naruko used to be best friends. Her mother Kushina and father Minato used to be away on business a lot just your father and I used to. She used to stay here with you and Itachi all the time. You and Naru got on very well, you were always together even when her parents came to get her you didn't want her to leave." She chuckled while sitting down at the table with father._

"_Such a stubborn child." Fugaku sighed, which made Mikoto giggle more._

**- + - + -**

Sasu:

_I don't understand why I came back here to watch her, like I said the third time this week I just can't get enough. She's like a drug the way she moves the graceful movements for such a place, they don't deserve to have her here. She should be dancing for me and only me._

_'I sound like some love sick ma-' No. No I am most definitely not, yet I just can't take my eyes off her. The way she moves, her voice, her golden blonde hair, her big beautiful blue eyes.... her warm loving smile. I can see the picture in my head of her holding my child smiling and cooing softly, warmness filled my heart at the thought._

"_I love you my Naru-chan" I can hear smaller self say in my mind reminding me of our younger years. Shit. This sounds so sappy but I can't deny this any more I have to face it like a man would but not just any man, a Uchiha._

Naru (Note from Orochimaru):

"_**Away on a business for 2 weeks. Feed Manda.. Manda Club is closed while I am gone, DON'T SLACK OFF!"**_

_**- + - + -**_

Normal:

"_Anyway as I was saying, for this assignment Kakashi-sensei and I will be putting you into a 3 cell group. For those that don't know what that is, it is a group of 3, either 1 boy and 2 girls or 2 boys and one girl. There will be no questions asked the groups are final and were chosen on your strengths and weaknesses, end of discussion."_

"_Okay, the girls going to Kakashi-sensei's class are; Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno and Naruko Uzumaki." There was a sudden uproar in the class, different girls protesting about why they weren't allowed to go to the boys classes._

_...Team 7 – Naruko Uzumaki," Naruko's head perked up as she heard her name called wondering who else could be on her team as long as it wasn-- "...Sakura Haruno..." 'shit' she thought trying to bounce herself back up. 'No I can handle this as long as-' "and Sasuke Uchiha" This time Naruko was mentally hitting her head on one of the desks in the room. Kakashi didn't stop there he carried on. "Team 8 – Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inzuka, Team 9...." with that Naruko dosed off again, all she wants to hear now is Ino's name. "Team 10 – Shikamaru Nara, Choji Ackimichi and Ino Yamanaka... _

Sasu:

"_We need to talk Sakura." It's time I got this over and done with, it's already been too long._

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Break Up**

"What? Why would we need to talk Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said as she stared at the raven.

_'I may as well just say it, fuck the tact'_ "I don't like you any more Sakura, you were just convenient at the time." With that Sasuke turned to walk away.

"Hold on a minute!" Sakura shrieked and grabbed the ravens arm to turn him around.

"Don't touch me!" Sasuke whirled round to face the girl. Anger laced in his features, "Leave. Me. Alone." With that the raven walked away leaving the pinkette behind him, not turning back.

"You love me Sasuke! I know you do" Sakura said to him, or more herself. Trying to make herself believe what she was saying.

"This is just a little hiccup, everything will be fine tomorrow once you have had some rest." The girl whispered to herself. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke-kun!" She shouted to the back of the boy who was walking away, whether he heard her or not it didn't matter to Sakura because tomorrow would be better once everything was back to normal.

**Sasu PoV**

Finally, I have got the pinkette out of my hair, it actually went easier than expected. Now I can finally focus on Naruko, _'I know she isn't completely against me from the way she acted before in the Student room and from the other day at my house.'_ All I need to do is convince her.

_**- + - + - dream/flashback - + - + -**_

"_Sasuke-kun! This way!" A giggling girl lead a small boy through a large archway covered in vines into an open area of the large garden. "Everyone's been waiting for you!.... Surprise Sasuke" The girl gave the boy a wide grin that seemed to reach her eyes._

"_I- What's going on? Why is everyone here?" Looking over the youngest Uchiha known as Sasuke saw the out lines of 5 people, two being taller than the other three who looked larger than the others as well, two who looked much more feminine and were standing each side of the other two and the smallest looked like a small boy._

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!" The blonde girl cheered loudly, still smiling lightly._

_The dark haired boy grinned and took the hand that was being offered towards him and pulled the girl towards him. "Thank you, Naru-chan" and with that said the boy kissed the tip of the girls nose lightly, his grin now down to a small smile where as the blonde was bright red in the face._

_**- + - + - END dream/flashback - + - + -**_

**Naru Pov**

'Wh- what the hell is that about?!' A confused blonde thought as she woken by her alarm.

**Sasuke PoV**

"_Sasuke," the boy could hear his mother calling him._

"_...Sasuke..." _"Sasuke," her voice was getting clearer to the sleepy teenager.

"How comes you aren't up yet? Your father and I are leaving on business shortly and you still in bed? Don't you have school this morning?" and with that the woman closed the door.

A groan could be heard from the lump under the quilt on the queen sized bed, if one thing Sasuke hated it was mornings. Peering out from under the covers the raven went to check his phone to see what time it was but flinched and closed his eyes sharply as the glow emitted from the phone was too bright for his tired eyes to adjust to after just waking up.

Being more aware the Uchiha looked back at the and looked at the bright numbers that stared back at him 06.00am "ugh." The Uchiha didn't want to get up but he knew he had school that would start in a few hours.

Walking towards his en-suite bathroom the Uchiha started the shower and set it to a warm but slightly cold setting so that it would wake him up.

Shivering as the luke warm water hit his hot skin he thought back to the nice dream he was having about Naruko. Laying on the school field feeding him cherry tomatoes – his favourite food.

"Here we are in the boys classroom! I can't believe we have to stay here for the rest of the project." An aspirated blonde sighed to her friends.

"We're getting a talk about that today from Kakashi right?" Ino asked the girls she was sitting with.

"Yes you are right Ino, he said that it was something to do with the groups we are in." Hinata spoke calmly to the girls.

"Changing the groups!" The girl known as Naruko said loudly to her friends. "Well I see Kakashi - sensai has finally seen the error to his nasty ways" _everyone knows that Kakashi likes to secretly torture his students, without using actual torture._

"Naru, you know that, that is highly unlikely. Besides it isn't going to be that long, time will fly past with every activity we have to do." Hinata said to her two friends.

"Is there a particular reason," Ino leaned in closely to the other blonde "or should I say raven that is making you hate this" Ino finished with a grin, while Hinata giggled quietly at her friends stunned face.

_**- + - + -**_

"_Thank you, Naru-chan"_

_**- + - + -**_

With that Naruko stood up with a tint of red on each cheek "That bastard has nothing to do with this!" She shouted making most of the other students in the class look at her strangely at her sudden outburst. It isn't everyday you saw the Student President lose control of herself.

"Who's a bastard?" The confident voice whispered in the blondes ear.

"Wha- What the hell Uchiha!" Naruko shouted as she turned around to face the boy standing closely behind her. Facing each other one glaring the other smirking, the class just looked at the two causing the commotion in the school this early.

Sasuke didn't waste any time giving an explanation or telling the girl his plan as he moved closer to the blondes face and kissed her. Naruko on the other hand was too shocked to comprehend their situation as she froze up in shock.

Everyone else in the class were just as shocked as Naruko, Sasuke Uchiha kissing Naruko Uzumaki. The class was in silence just staring at the two of them that was until the classroom was filled with a high pitched shriek. Sasuke pulled away from the blonde and just like the rest of the class he turned towards the noise,

Sakura the pinkette in all her glory stood in the doorway with a red-eyed tear stained faced, glaring towards the raven and blonde in the middle of the classroom.

Naruko in a daze turned her head following Sasuke to see Sakura standing in the classroom doorway.

"I knew it! I knew you were a back stabbing whore!" This insult brought the dazed Naruko back to life and her dazed expression turned into a glare.

"What the hell are you talking about?! How dare you say that to me. If you can't keep hold of your 'man' don't go shouting insults at everyone else when it's your fault! I don't know exactly what is going on but don't you drag me into this Uchiha." She said as she turned to the dark haired boy.

"As Council president for K. A. G you Miss Sakura Haruno need to calm this down and sort out whatever problems are going on between you and Uchiha in your own time, not during school." Naruko said in a calm yet dangerous voice that made some of the people in the class gasp at the tone she used.

In the corridor outside a completely oblivious Kakashi was making his way towards his classroom. Late, as usual.

Approaching the class with his head still in his orange book Kakashi started to talk. "Okay guys, we don't have much time so I'm gonna keep it brief-"

"Uzumaki!"

Kakashi halted in the doorway only to see that nobody even noticed he was there because they were to distracted by the scene going on between three of his students.

Stepping up to the crowd that had gathered, the silver haired man grabbed the furious pinkette by the arm to stop her from attacking Naruko. With the pinkette still struggling under his grip his face dropped suddenly and he became very serious. "Now I may not know what is going on but I assure you that I will find out. I will see you three at the end of class, as for everyone else sit down and shut up! I have some announcements about the the participants and activities that are going to be taking place throughout the next few weeks."

Most of the class stared in shock hoping that they would never have to see there teacher angry.

Once everyone had settled Kakashi started to talk about how things were going to be for the weeks that the activities will be. "There will be a different teacher for each group to help you with what you may need. Also to make things harder for the students, there has been a group chosen from the senior classes to attend the activities and because of some school bonding a group from S. A (Suna Academy) will also be attending. This is the only update that has been given at this time, next week there will be a meeting between all of the groups to discuss the first activity and which teachers will be assigned to each group." Kakashi put down the paper he had picked up and then look to his students again.

"That's everything I have to say for now, you may want to prepare for the activities ahead as they are a lot different from what you expect." The students stared at Kakashi in shock not sure whether he was joking or telling the truth. "That is all, class dismissed."

As soon as that was said the class packed away their things they started to leave the class. "Uchiha, Haruno, Uzumaki. Where do you think your going? We have things we need to discuss." The three students turned to him, Naruko smiled sheepishly while the Uchiha looked bored, Sakura on the other hand snuggled up to the Uchiha and smiled at the silver haired teacher before speaking.

"Kakashi-sensai there is nothing wrong with us, this demon" she pointed at Naruko. "She's brain washed my Sasuke, turning him against me but it's okay now because he knows what he had done now and we are just like before." With that she tried to drag the boy out of the classroom but he wouldn't budge. In fact the raven had a red glow about his eyes as he turned to Sakura making not only Sakura flinch but Kakashi and Naruko.

"I will not be going anywhere with _you_! How _dare_ you think you _own_ me! I am a Uchiha and we are _'owned'_ by nobody!" Sasuke practically spat the words at her, he breathed in slowly trying to calm himself then turned back to his teacher.

"I am sorry I lost my temper Kakashi-sensai. What Sakura cannot realise is that I do not love her and do not wish to be with her any more. I tried to end our relationship yesterday but she obviously seems very reluctant to let go." With that said Sasuke's face returned to it's unemotional one and turned to stare out the window.

Kakashi then turned to Naruko and raised an eyebrow at her as if to ask why she was in this mess. Naruko looked up at her teacher and then started to talk. "I have no reason to be in this breakup, I have done nothing to interfere with their relationship. Sakura likes to drag me in and blame me for her problems when it comes to Sasuke." Just the same as Sasuke Naruko took on a bored expression and just stared blankly ahead.

"Okay, so this whole mess is over a nasty break-up?" Kakashi asked looking at his three students. Two of which were now glaring at him while the other looked panicked.

"There is no break-up here, we are not breaking up. We are just going through a rough patch." Sakura stated to everyone in the room.

Before Sakura could say any more Sasuke spoke up "Kakashi - sensai I am sorry for disrupting your class earlier today. It is my fault that Sakura acted the way she did, I would like to speak with her quietly if you don't mind."

"Sure, but don't think either of you have gotten off about this. You will have detention for all of next week to help you bond. You three are on a team after all and I think you all need to learn a very important lesson. Dismissed." With that Kakashi pulled out an orange book then walked out of the classroom reading it.

Naruko just stared after Kakashi in shock. She really couldn't afford having detentions that why she rarely got them, she starts her job at Manda straight after school finishes. Orochimaru knows exactly how long it takes to get there because he timed it _'uptight arsehole'_, and now Sakura has got her into this mess. _'I'm so going to kill her!'._

Turning her gaze to Sakura she glared at her "You stupid idiot! I can't afford to have a detention because your to selfish to see that Sasuke doesn't want you any more! I have a job! I have bills to pay and I can't do that if I am stuck in detention for a week! Why are you so selfish only thinking of yourself and not anyone else!" To say Naruko was pissed was an understatement, she knows that after being in a long term relationship with someone it hurts to let them go but this is _pathetic!_ It's like Sakura wasn't herself any more, and Naruko felt sorry for her.

Sakura stared at Naruko in a shocked manor before she composed herself, latched onto the Uchiha's arm and tried to drag him from the room "Come on Sasuke, my parents are out tonight we can go back to my place a-" before she could finish the Uchiha cut her off.

"I don't think so Sakura, I have no interest in you any more. I already told you yesterday that I wanted to break up and you don't seem to have listened though I spoke to you very clearly." While talking Sasuke removed his arm from her grip and took a few steps away from her.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura started in a gentle tone "You obviously can't be thinking straight, this... _demon_" she spat the word out as if it were dirt "has obviously brain washed you into thinking that you don't want me."

"I can't be lying about something I hate. I only started this for the sex and you for popularity and now you have it, you don't really care about me you just use me and any other guy you have as a tool. You just cling to my side all the time, your reputation is only holding because of me you really don't see how everyone hates you." In that moment Sakura realised that was the longest conversation she has ever had with he precious Sasuke-kun.

"Sasuke-ku-"

"Don't talk to me, or make excuses, I like someone else. I have always like someone else you were just convenient for me at the time."

"How can you say that to me! I'm your girlfriend!" Sakura screeched at the Uchiha, Naruko completely forgotten to the two just stood watching them in shock.

"Sakura I have never thought of you as a girlfriend and comments and rumours that I hear from around the school suggest that you don't think of me as your boyfriend." Sasuke hoped that she had finally understood him from the look on her face, so that she wouldn't make him talk that much again. It was hurting his throat but then once again Sakura opened her mouth.

"Bu- But Sasuke-kun I love you, you... love me" She said quietly seeming a little defeated.

"Urusai. Your annoying." With that Sasuke walked away from the pinkette without looking back. He then stopped and called to Naruko over his shoulder.

"We have some things to discuss, meet me at my car." and with that he really did walk away leaving the two girls I the classroom alone.

The pinkette stood there for a moment shock written all over her features and then she fell to her knees sobbing into her hands.

"Sa-" the blonde cleared her groggy throat. "Sakura, if the-" she was cut off before she could finish.

"Just... Leave. Just leave me alone!" Sakura shouted at the blonde looking up through tear stained eyes. "I don't need any help from you! I just want to be alone for a while!" With that the pinkette went back to sobbing into her hands.

Naruko not needing to be told twice picked up her things and then headed off to find Sasuke's car.

Naruko walked through the halls of the school thinking over everything that Sasuke had said.

_**- + - + -**_

"_Sakura I have never thought of you as a girlfriend..."_

_..._

"_Urusai. Your annoying."_

_..._

"_...I only started this for the sex..."_

_**- + - + -**_

'I have never seen Sasuke act that way before. If he was only using Sakura for sex then what about me?' Thoughts were rushing through the blondes head so fast that she didn't even realise she had already reached Sasuke's car. The Uchiha was already sitting inside it looking at her strangely as if to ask what she was doing just standing there.

**- + - + -**

"_Thank you Naru-chaaan"_

_**- + - + -**_

"Naru-!" "Naruko!" "Hey you awake there, get in the damn car already!" Sasuke was yellling through the open passenger.

"Sorry, I was just thinking over a few things" she said as she slid into the seat. "So, what did you want to speak to me about?" Naruko said as she turned to the raven.

Sasuke slid his hand onto Naruko's thigh and started a slow rub, "well I was thinking we could start from where we left off." Sasuke whispered the words into her ear he licked it slightly then blew on it, the cold air making the blonde shiver.

Naruko moved her hand down to Sasuke's and removed his hand, "I don't think so Uchiha, you just broke up with your girlfriend and I hardly know anything about you."

"I don't like telling people about myself, I just like to keep to myself." The Uchiha said as he tried to get closer to Naruko again.

"Sorry cowboy, but you will only get me when you know me and I know you, I'm not into the whole one night stand crap. You know what I think I'm just gonna go home." The blonde tried to make her way out of the car but Sasuke stopped her.

"Naruko, let me take you home it will be quicker. I promise to not do anything." The raven said as he moved back over to his seat to prepare the car.

"Thank you Sasuke."

_**- + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + -**_

The journey to Naruko's house was a short one, leaving both the raven and blonde slightly disappointed. The blonde grabbed her things and the exited the car, "thank you for the ride home Sasuke. I'll see you at school, remember the projects that we have to do." With that she closed the door and gave him a small wave, then headed towards the apartment.

Sasuke watched the blonde until she had disappeared behind the door before leaving for his own home thinking of different things about himself that the blonde might want to know.

* * *

_And that's the end of that chapter! This one is actually pretty long for me so I don't know if there will be any other chapters this length..._

_P.S Sasuke and Naruko had the same dream about their smaller selves back when they knew each other!_

**!!ALSO IMPORTANT FOR THE STORY!!**

**I might give Hinata and Ino a pairing (not together but with another character in the story – although if you guys want them together that's up to you!)**

**Anyways, if you just give me a comment of which pairing or pairings you wish to see in the story then I will see what couples have the most votes etc... etc...**

**-- Also on another note – There will be no change to the SasuFemNaru pairing!!**


End file.
